Those who Wish for Feelings
by Eyeball 2000
Summary: The Akatsuki have been defeated, Sasuke has been rescued, and now Konoha celabrates. But far off in a distant land a new enemy plans their quest to destroy the shinobi world. NaruHina. Possible Lemons in later chapters. Story up for grabs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I doubt any of you think I actually own this.

A/N: This is my first non-crossover story. The pairing is Naruto and Hinata. It takes place after the fall of Akatsuki. This will feature some original characters in later chapters. The first chapter is basically a recap of fictional events which had not transpired in the manga. You can skip this chapter if you want.

Chapter One.

Peace, peace has finally come to the world. Many months of fighting, loss of life mourned, and secrets revealed. All of that had come to an end. He remembered the final battle he had with the Akatsuki, how he and his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, finally reunited and together defeated the last two members of that evil organization. Yes, he remembered it all, the death of his teacher, Jiraiya. He learned the truth of who his parents were, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He remembered the man responsible for setting the nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi no Youko, loose upon his village, Uchiha Madara.

He was the man responsible for taking away their families, and those of countless others. Because of him Sasuke lost his family, he was the teacher of Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. If it wasn't for Madara, Itachi might have been different, he would have never learned of the Mangekyo Sharingan and Sasuke would have not been the last of the Uchiha. Because of him his father, the Yondaime Hokage, would not have had to sacrifice his life and seal the Kyuubi into his son the save the village; he would not have been hated by the entire village he helped save.

The final battles were still fresh in his mind. They were destined to fight, the two students of Jiraiya, one chosen to bring destruction to the world and the other to change it for the good of all. It was brutal, with the Rin'negan Pein had the mastery of every ninja technique available and he was relentless; he attacked him with all his might but Pein stood, unscathed, in his true body, the others having been destroyed with the help of his friends.

But even with all of his strength, he lost, it was because of him, his ability to change people's hearts, to give them courage. Slowly he changed, Pein's mind getting weaker, returning to that of who he used to be, Nagato, the one who wanted nothing more than to protect his friends. Seeing the monster he'd become, Pein struggled with himself and saw that he was not the one to unite the the world. He stood his ground as he openly accepted a fully developed Rasenshuriken which obliterated him completely, sending him to go be with his beloved friends who he had failed to protect.

Then was the fight with Madara, the man to have unlocked the final secret of the Sharingan and gained immortality. Sasuke had wanted to kill him on his own but Madara was too strong for him. Sasuke teamed up with his best friend and fought Madara together, but Madara had the upper hand; with his permanent Mangekyo Sharingan he controlled the kyuubi within the jinchuriki and weakened the seal holding him in causing the kyuubi's power's and influence to control him. He sent the jinchuriki, who now sported his demon fox cloak with six tails, to attack his friend.

Sasuke fought back trying to evade every blow sent at him, but he was not faring well. When it seemed like all hope was lost Sasuke had, with the help of their old teacher Kakashi, activated his own Mangekyo Sharingan and delved deep into the tortured mind of his friend. Inside the familiar jail of the Kyuubi his friend stood behind the bars with the demon fox holding him in his grasp. He stuggled to release the kyuubi's grip on his friend, using almost all of his chakra in the process, in the end the jinchuriki fought back as well. It was due to their strong bond with each other that he finally broke free ad with the help of Sasuke used his new powers to pin Madara. He and his 'brother' finally struck the last blow as they both plucked out Madara's eyes, ending his immortality and his life.

All that had occurred about a month ago. He was finally back in Konohagakure as they prepared their grand festival to celebrate the fall of Akatsuki. This is his journey as he continues to train to get stronger to become the Hokage. This is his story, the story of Uzumaki Naruto!

End Chapter One

A/N: Well there is the beginning of my story which will focus on Naruto and his quest to stop a new villain with plans to bring about the end of the world. Sorry if the chapter seemed bland due to lack of an actual fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine he belongs in ramen. Naruto, the manga and anime, are not mine either, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: I can haz Recon?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two(or one)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Konoha!" shouted Uzumaki Naruto as stood on top of his father's head at the Hokage mountain. It was a wonderful day, in fact it had been a wonderful day every day since the defeat of Akatsuki. "It feels good to be home! And with the upcoming festival in honor of the defeat of Akatsuki by my hands it will be even better!"

"In your honor? Ha! don't be such an idiot Naruto! You had my help after all" Sasuke stood up from the ground and walked up to Naruto and gave him a friendly poke to his forehead.

"Ah what do you know anyways, I rescued you after all."

"Rescued me? All you did is chase around after me crying all the time, 'Sasuke! Sasuke I swear I'll bring you back!'" Sasuke said the last part in a mocking tone.

"And I did didn't I!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

Yep, things were back to normal now; Sasuke was back, and although he was not allowed to be a ninja anymore it didn't bother him. 'Being a ninja was never my goal anyway' he said when he and Naruto heard from Tsunade that not being a ninja was Sasuke's punishment for leaving the village.

"So what are you going to do now Sasuke?" Naruto asked him as he remembered his punishment.

"Don't you remember dobe? I said it along time ago when we first became a team" Sasuke looked at Naruto and after seeing his confused grin he shook his head disappointingly. "I told you that my ambitions were to kill my brother and rebuild my clan."

"Oh yeah I remember now, you know something Sasuke?" he asked him.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You're still a great big jerk!" Naruto answered.

"And your still a dense clueless idiot Naruto!" Sasuke replied. To others it may seem like they hated each other with all the insults they call each other but in truth thats just their way of being friendly.

In this view high above the village they could see all the preparations being made for the festival that will be held in two days. Lights were being hanged on the buildings and signs were being place between building suspended on a wire. Streets were being filled with various booths for what would become games and vendors selling their food. The main attraction to Naruto was going to be held in the newly constructed Ichiraku Ramen restaurant; a party will be held for the select few shinobi and friends in the luxurious restaurant. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were greatly thrilled and also saddened with their new restaurant, the good side was that they would get a new building with more staff but on the bad sid was that they'd have to abandon their old joint.

"So Naruto, are you going with anyone?" Sasuke asked hoping that the dense idiot would say a certain someone but expected him to say the obvious choice.

"Well I was kinda hoping I could go with Sakura-chan, maybe I" Naruto was going to finish but he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Nope to bad for you, I'm taking her." he said.

"What! You can't just take her like that!" Naruto was put down by that news, he really wanted to take Sskura but he should have expected that, after all Sakura was deeply in love with Sasuke.

"I'm not taking her against her will you dobe! She asked me to go" Sasuke replied. He could hear Naruto grumbling something under his breath so he gave him some advice "Naruto there are other girls out there you could take you know, like Tenten, Ino, or maybe you could take _Hinata_" Sasuke said Hinata's name to Naruto as if he were tempting him to a bowl of ramen. Naruto of course didn't notice.

"Hmh, Tenten is not my type, Ino is kinda pretty but she is super annoying, and Hinata, well let's see here, she pretty too, she's nice, quiet, and she always blushes a lot which is strange but kinda cute" as Naruto continued to ramble on about the qualities of Hinata Sasuke smirked and made Naruto's decision.

"Well then it's settled, you'll take Hinata out" he said.

"What! You can't make my decisions for me!" Naruto yelled.

"What's the matter you scared of asking her out?" Sasuke teased him, "I'll bet you're too scared to ask her out."

"I'm not scared! I'll go out with Hinata and prove you wrong! And we'll have a better time than you and Sakura-chan!"

"Right, I'll bet you're too scared to kiss her as well." Sasuke smirked, this was all going as he planed.

Together the two friends raced back into the village from their training to grab some breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hyuuga compound Hinata was finishing her training with her father. Over the three years Hiashi has tried becoming a better father for his two daughters and has taken care of Neji as well.

"You've improved very much Hinata" Hiashi said as Hinata deflected a kunai with the palm of her hand.

"Arigatou.. father" she said as she deactivated her Byakugon.

"I bet it has something to do with that Uzumaki kid right?" Hiashi said knowing full well of the reaction he was going to get.

Hinata stood there with a blush as her father said that, off to the side her sister Hanabi laughed.

"Father I think you're embarrassing her!" Hanabi said as she calmed down fer her sudden outburst.

"Hinata, I know how you feel about him, you don't have to hide it from me" Hiashi said to his daughter with a compassionate voice. "He's a nice kid, he defeated the Akatsuki and brought back the Uchiha, and more than that," he stepped forward to Hinata and embraced her, "he opened my eyes to what's most important, family."

"Fa-father!" Hinta said softly as she struggled to hold back tears, it was a very long time since her father hugged her like this. Hanabi also joined them in the embrace.

"Hinata, when are you going to tell him how you feel?" Hiashi asked his daughter as he ended the embrace but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I..I don't know, it's... it's just too embarrassing, when I'm around him I, I faint and, and what if he doesn't like me the way I do?" she could feel the tears come even closer to bursting.

"You will never know if you don't try, you should tell him before it's too late. The life of a shinobi is hard one" he told her.

"Hai, I will father" she replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Achievement Unlocked: Complete Chapter 2 0gp

Complete Chapter 2 on any difficulty. 

A/N: I told you I'll post chapter two later today. Chapter three tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Um, sorry for the wait.

Chapter Three

Naruto ran for a while before he remembered that he had no idea where Hinata lived, in fact he'd never even been to one of his friends house before. So he stopped running and looked around the village trying to find anyone he knew. He spotted Sai coming out of a library carrying books.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto called out to him as he jumped down from the rooftop he was on.

"Hello there Naruto," Sai said as he turned around to face the loudmouthed ninja, "do you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Hinata lived, thats all" Naruto said sheepishly.

"The Hyuuga estate? Oh yes it's that way," Sai pointed to the direction Naruto had come from, " it is the one with a wall around it, why do you ask?"

Inside Naruto's head he was screaming at himself _'WHAT?! That big house I passed was her house?!'_

"Oh I was just thinking that maybe she could go with me to the festival" Naruto answered him. "You wouldn't happen to know what to do on a date would you?" he asked.

Maybe asking Sai of all people wasn't such a good idea for the blond haired ninja, after all Sai still hasn't grasped the proper concept of how to behave around people.

"Well, in a book I read it said that girls like men with big pe-" at that moment Naruto interrupted him.

"Sai! Stop talking about those things! It's not something you should be saying!" Naruto shouted causing some of the villagers to look in his direction.

"What, it is true, you're nothing special anyway" Sai said causing Naruto to get angry at him.

"Sai! Do you go around measuring guys or something! Whats wrong with you!" he yelled at him pumping his fist in front of Sai.

Sai had a fake smile plastered on his face hoping to stop Naruto from attacking. Luckily for Sai, Sakura showed up and distracted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Sai, what's going on?" she asked seeing all the attention they had gathered.

"Ah nothing, I was just leaving; so are you doing well Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her. He knew that Sakura loved Sasuke, but he'd hoped that Sakura would have been with him instead.

"Oh it's going good, Sasuke asked me to go with him! Can you believe it!" Sakura happily exclaimed with a huge blush.

"Yeah I know he told me about it" Naruto told her with a downcast look on his face.

"Naruto I'm sorry but you know how I feel about Sasuke-kun" she told Naruto in a soft voice hoping that he would cheer up. Naruto surprised her with what he was about o say.

"It's no big deal, besides I'm going to ask Hinata to go with me" he said with a grin.

"With Hinata?! Really?! Oh wow I just never thought you would be the one to ask her first" Sakura was surprised, she would have never expected Naruto to ask the shy wallflower out. _'Maybe now she can finally get that dense idiot to like her and tell him how she feels' _

"Huh? What do you mean ask her first?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything" she answered waving her hands in front of her.

"I think she means that Hin-" Sai was about to reveal something when once again he was interrupted.

"I just remembered, Sai, Kakashi was looking for you, come on I'll take you to him!" with that she dragged Sai, still carrying books, away, leaving a thoroughly confused Naruto.

"What was that all about?" Naruto then continued his trek back towards the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata was enjoying some stewed bean paste in the dining room while she was thinking about a certain blond-haired blue-eyed ninja_. 'Oh Naruto-kun, I wish you could be with me, but you probably still want to be with Sakura-chan' _she thought sadly as she drank some tea. After she finished eating she washed the dishes and headed out to meet her teammates. She closed the gate behind her but was surprised to find Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto-kun?" she said in a low voice.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted as he stopped in front of her.

_'Naruto-kun is at my house! He's probably looking for Neji-nii-san though" _she thought as she began twiddling her index fingers together with a blush on her face. "Neji-nii-san is not here Naruto-kun...should...I tell him you...were looking for him?" she managed to say while glancing around trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nah, actually I'm her to see you" he told her which caused her to look into his eyes.

"M-m-me?" she stammered suddenly turning a new shade of red.

"I was just wondering if you could go out with me to the festival, can you?" he asked her unaware of the impact that question had on her.

_'He asked me out?!' _with that final thought she fainted.

"Hinata! hey hey Hinata wake up!" Naruto shook the unconscious Hyuuga heir. He picked her up bridal style and brought her back into the compound.

Inside he was was met by Hinata's father who was accompanied by a young girl.

"You're the Uzumaki kid aren't you?" he asked him.

"Hai! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto answered trying to sound serious.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Hinata's father, Hiashi, asked looking upon the two.

"She fainted outside so I thought I'd bring her back" he answered the man fearing that he might get the wrong impression.

"Very well, this way" he then lead Naruto across the small training area and stopped near a tree, "lay her down here, gently."

Naruto did as he was told and set Hinata down gently against the tree.

"So what brings you here?" he told the boy who suddenly went rigid with fear.

"I um.. I was um.. I was wondering if I... if I could take your daughter out on a date to the festival, sir" Naruto stammered out.

"Is that so? Very well, treat her good" he said keeping a neutral expression.

Hinata stirred from her position. _'What happened? Was I dreaming? Did Naruto-kun ask me out? No I'm sure it was just a dream' _she slowly opened her eyes to find her father and sister standing nearby.

"Have fun on your date Hinata" her father said as he walked away.

"Date?" Hinata looked confused. _'It was a dream wasn't it? Could it be?' _she looked around and sure enough, there stood Naruto crouching down with a big grin on his face.

"So will you?" he asked her once more.

Once again he received the same results as before in the form of an unconscious Hinata.

"I think that's a yes" Hinata's sister, Hanabi, concluded.

End Chapter Three.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had little free time to do this. I'll try to update sometime this week but I do have another story I'm working on as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Naruto, but I did come up with my original characters(at least I hope they're original).

A/N: This chapter will introduce some Ocs.

/N\H\

Chapter Four

Far off in the northern most regions of the world a city stood embedded deep within a snowy valley. Dark clouds loomed overhead and cast it's shadow over the city. Tall spires reached for the heavens only to be denied it's touch. On the far side of the valley against the mountain walls, an impenetrable fortress stood prominently over the rest.

Deep inside the fortress was a huge throne room. A skinny little man stood there with his overly elaborate red colored robes giving him a more normal body structure. He pulled his greasy brown hair back and straightened his gold-rimmed glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He waited nervously with a hawk resting on his shoulder as armored guards stood in rows facing the only doorway into this particular room. These guards were the best this city had trained, their only duty was to protect their ruler and they were fiercely loyal. Silence filled the room with only his heavy breathing making any noise at all.

He waited there to give his report on his soldiers progress to the city's prestigious leader. He was getting fed up, how long must he wait? He was about to leave when a door hidden behind the throne opened, from it a man emerged. The man was the ruler of this city. He wore a set of brightly polished armor concealed by a long white cloak.

"Binsentu, report" the leader said in an eerily calm voice.

"Y-yes lord Rekkus, m-my soldiers have infiltrated each of the five major shinobi villages. T-they are prepared to commence in one day." Binsentu told his lord. _'You foul bastard! Must you make me wait!' _he thought sourly.

"In one day? Very good. Soon the world shall fall before our might!" Lord Rekkus exclaimed in a calm collected voice.

/N\H\

Back in Konohagakure, Hinata was waking up yet again. She opened her eyes and scanned the area. Much to her relief, or displeasure, Naruto was not in sight. The only person nearby was her sister Hanabi who was leaning on the side of the tree with a smirk on her face.

"You're not going to faint again are you?" Hanabi asked her older sister jokingly.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed with a blush forming on her face from embarrassment. "I-is Naruto-kun still here?"

"Your boyfriend? No, he left awhile ago" Hanabi teased.

"Naruto-kun is not my boyfriend!" Hinata cried out with her blush increasing as she stood up.

"Not yet anyway.," Hinata was about to interrupt but she cut her off, "he said he'll pick you up at 7:00 pm tomorrow by have fun on your date!" Hanabi blurted out as she ran away from her older sister.

"It...wasn't... a dream? He really... really wants to go out... with me?" Hinata thought out loud.

"Yep I sure do!" Naruto said as his face appeared upside down in front of the blushing Hyuuga heiress.

"Naruto-kun! B-but Hanabi said that y-you left!" she exclaimed, very much in shock.

"Heh heh, no I just told her to say that! Sorry I scared you like that, but I thought if you woke up with me around you'd faint again" Naruto explained as he got down from the branch he had been hanging on.

"Do you.. really want to go out with me? To the festival I mean" Hinata said hoping not to sound desperate.

"I already said I did, didn't I?" he told her.

"But what about Sakura-chan? Why d-don't you go with h-her?" Hinata asked him despite the fact that she very much wanted to go.

"Hmm, I would like to, but she's already going with Sasuke" he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_'So I'm just... just a back-up, he doesn't really want to go with me' _she thought sadly as tears started to slowly form in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto as he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying Hinata? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked with concern.

"N-no, it's just," Hinata was thinking whether she should tell Naruto her feelings for him but her shyness got in the way, "it's just that... nobody has ever.. ever asked me.. out"

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, "why not? I mean look at you! You're one of the cutest girls I've seen!"

_'He thinks I'm cute!' _Hinata thought while struggling to maintain conscious.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:00?" Naruto asked.

"O-ok" Hinata answered him.

"Great! Well I'll see you tomorrow!"he shouted as he ran off.

_'A date! My first date! With Naruto-kun!' _she thought happily as she too ran off to meet her team for training. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her but she paid no heed to it as she continued along her way.

"Well, this certainly is interesting" a young woman with short blue hair said as she watched on from far away then dispersed in a puff of smoke revealing itself to be a Kage Bunshin.

/N\H\

In a dark alley in Konoha the original sat on the floor with her back against one of the buildings. She wore standard ninja sandals, long black baggy shorts, and a light blue sleeveless shirt with a dark-gray flak jacket over it. Her arms and legs were heavily bandaged with weapon pouches attached on both of her upper arms. A long double-sided metal spear was propped up on the wall on her left. Ai was 16 and quite sadistic.

"I've found quite an interesting target, Urufu" she said to her older brother who was positioned on her right.

"Really? How so, Ai?" he replied. Urufu had long dark-gray spiky hair which was tied in a ponytail. He wore long dark green pants with various bones hanging from it, and he had a gray shirt on covered by a hooded jacket. His weapon was a katana strapped to his waist. Urufu was 20 and quite cocky.

"A jinchuuriki," she replied with a smirk, "and it's seeing someone."

"Oh ho ho, looks like it's a good thing we brought you along isn't it, Denisu?" he called out to their other member, clad in black, who was located farther down the alley.

"..." he gave no answer as he stared at the two siblings through the black featureless mask that he wore. He had messy black hair. Instead of sandals like the other two he had on black combat boots, his pants were long and slightly baggy with greaves covering his lower leg, he had a long-sleeved shirt with a tunic over it and he wore a black ANBU-style hooded robe but more loose fitting. The only weapons he carried were his two clawed metal gauntlets. He was 17 and was quite a mystery.

"Hey you awake? You really need to talk more," Urufu told him, "jeez you look like you're about to kill someone."

"Maybe it should be you" Denisu said in a voice that sent chills up their spines.

"Woah, calm down, remember our objective!" Urufu said with fear in his voice.

"Then I suggest you be quiet and wait for tomorrow" he replied.

"You boys and your petty bickering" Ai scoffed.

With that settled they placed a genjutsu and went to sleep undisturbed.

End Chapter Four

/N\H\

A/N: Yeah my Ocs sucked, I just came up with them on the spot. I'm not very descriptive so um, use your imagination to figure out how you want them to look like. I'm jealous of those writers that come up with interesting characters. Next chapter the festival will start and you can just tell it will end badly.


End file.
